


Night Luck

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All dicks all around, Anal, M/M, Oral, PWP, Robot Sex, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Mike Schmidt gets sloppy and the robots take advantage of it. PWP goodness basically.





	Night Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Old work re-uploaded from ff. net

Well my night is going fantastic. "All you have to do is watch the animatronics" they said. What they didn't say was that they were gonna move. Assholes. Now I'm stuck in a constant loop of checking the doors and flipping through the cameras. Sounds easy enough, right? Wrong. They are RELENTLESS and pissed.

And my power isn't gonna last very long at this rate. My watch says its only 3 a.m, but my power meter suggest otherwise. I'm already down to 30% and I'm screwed. They know it, and I know it. "Shit!" I mutter as I check Pirates Cove. Gone. I reached over and punched the door button. I heard heavy footsteps and then banging on the outside of my door.

"Let me in Mikey." I heard Foxy say.

"Fuck that!"

I heard him laugh lowly outside. "If ya let me in I will."

I was taken aback at that remark. What did he mean "If I let him in?" What is he planning? I didn't ponder this for long for there was another voice coming from outside the door.

"Awww come on Mike we don't wanna hurt you! We just want to play!"

This voice sounded lighter. This had to be Bonnie. "I said fuck off!" I yelled.

I pulled my knees up into the chair and watched in between the doors.

"Well Mr. Mike, if you let us in we can!" I heard him giggle.

"Fuck I am so screwed" I thought to myself. I jumped when I heard a voice to the right of me.

"Gotcha Mike!"

I didn't have time to look before I was grabbed and bent over my desk. I felt him lean over me and whisper in my ear:

"You thought you could keep me out? I'm much smarter than them. I can wait for my prey to get sloppy." Chills ran down my spine as I listened. This must be Freddy. I felt a paw go up and under my t-shirt. "But even though I got here first, I think I will let the others have a little fun too." he said.

He reached over and pressed the door button and the two other animatronics walked in. Bonnie leaned against the door frame and Foxy stood in the middle of it. I blushed a little as I noticed something pressing up against my ass rather roughly. How are they even equipped with that sort of thing?! I looked over to the others and my mouth dropped in suprise. Standing there with metallic dicks in hand were the other two.

They were watching me with interest. I felt movement behind me and gasped as my pants along with my underwear were yanked off of me and my legs being pushed apart. I felt him lean over me and rub his dick between my ass cheeks. "Oh FUCK, he's big" I thought as I bit my lip and moaned a little. My own cock started to stiffen. I swear there was some kind of lube coming out of him because I felt something slippery drip down my asshole.

I put my head down on the desk and watched the other two as Freddy started slowly slipping in. Bonnie was slowly stroking himself while Foxy was licking his lips at the sight before him. From behind me I heard Freddy speaking to the others.

"Come on guys, have a little fun. He's got a mouth and two perfectly good hands that aren't in use." he said seductively.

The other two began making their way to me. They stopped in front of me.

"Well Foxy, who should get what? I'd prefer the mouth but hands are nice too."

"No way lad, the mouth be mine!" he said and grinned.

I gulped as I looked at his size. Would he even fit? He had to be at least three inches around and five inches long! I moaned a little as Freddy continued trying to push into me.

"Fuck he's a tight one." he said.

Foxy replied with "I wonder what his mouth be like..." he looked at me and came closer.

He leaned down at eye level and said "If ya use any teeth I'll be pulling 'em out one by one with me hook. Got it?"

I shook my head and shivered. He got up and I was now face to face with his cock. He nudged my mouth and I obliged by taking in the head and licking around it. It tasted like warm silicone and a hint of some sort of lube. It was actually not that bad. I moaned around him and he moaned with me as Freddy slammed the last two inched into me all the way to the hilt. I groaned around him as my eyes fluttered.

"H-Hey what about me?"

I looked over to Bonnie who was feigning a pouty face. I rolled my eyes and reached over to him and grabbed him by the base and started a slow rhythm of stroking. He was just as big as Foxy so my hand barely closed around him. He threw his head back and moaned. Freddy pulled out slowly and slammed back inside making me moan louder which in turn made Foxy groan in approval.

Freddy chuckled and started a hard thrusting pattern. I spread my legs wider for him and rubbed Bonnie faster and twisted my hand a little while I took in Foxy as much as I could and tried to deepthroat him. The room became nothing but a flurry of fast pace movement and loud moans and groans of pleasure. I suddenly cried out and shivered as Freddy found my prostate and pounded into it with force, making the whole desk shake.

I wasn't gonna last much longer at this rate. I sped up the force of my duo jobs and heard Bonnies moans get louder. His cock also started to twitch spastically and I knew he was almost done. I got a sly thought then. I popped Foxy out of my mouth and in turn sucked and jerked off Bonnie as much as I could. He grabbed a hold of my hair and practially screamed.

"AHHHH! F-F-FUUCK! AHH, MIKE! I'M AHH, I'M CUMMING!"

He didn't even finish his sentence before he came and my mouth was filled with cum. I swallowed as much as possible and let go of him. He doesn't last long does he? He pulled away and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. I switched back to Foxy and began the same rhythm on him. he groaned and pressed all of his girth into me. I gagged a little and pulled back some.

With my free hand, I reached down and furiously began jerking my own length. The pressure was building and it was starting to be too much. And by the way Freddy's thrust were getting more erratic, and his grunts and groans were getting louder, suggested that he wasn't gonna hold out much longer either. I sucked harder and faster on Foxy and he started thrusting along. He glanced down at me and spoke:

"I be gettin' close lad. Ye better prepare yerself."

I gave a few more hard sucks and he pushed all the way in and cum shot down my throat. I tried to swallow all of it, but there was too much and so some of it seeped out and dribbled down my chin. He pulled out and slumped back to join Bonnie on the wall. The two of them watched us as they caught their breath. I felt a hand slide up my chest to play with a nipple and another hand wrap around my mid section and lift me up and off the desk.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and threw my head back, moaning over his shoulder. He started thrusting a little harder and was assaulting my prostate and nipples, going from one to the next. I looked over at the other two as they walked over and knelt in front of me. They both leaned in and started licking all over my neglected cock and taking extra care to cover every inch of it in saliva. And that was all it took to make me come undone.

I spasmed as I had the most intense orgasm I've had in a while. My back arched and moaned loudly, spreading my legs as far as they would go. I glanced at Bonnie and Foxy and saw that their faces had cum all over them. If I wasn't cherry red before then I definitely was now. Freddy gripped me tighter as he thrust in a few more times and pushed in as far as he could go and stopped.

 

He groaned as his semen coated my walls and some even spilled out. He gently pulled out and I felt the cum leak out of me. I would definitely need a shower. He gently sat us down in the chair and the other two laid back against the desk. I caught my breath and looked at my watch. It read 5:58. In two minutes they would be gone and I could leave. I sighed and relaxed against Freddy. "What a way to spend the night. I bet no one will believe me." I thought to myself. I smiled at that. I would definitely be coming back to work tomorrow night.


End file.
